Interrogation
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Cheif Ayanami interrogates Teito Klein the hard way. Spoilers for the first anime episode. Non-con, abuse. More info inside.


Warning: Non-con, abuse, language

I had to do lots of research because I've never watched this anime and don't know the characters. Spoilers for the first anime episode cause it's all I watched to write this. Written for a friend on LJ who loves these types of stories.

Comments are welcomed

*****07Ghost*****

Teito Klien sat on the cold, hard concrete floor of his cell in a section of the Barsburg Empire's military academy. Both his hands and legs were shackled and the room was completely dark. There were no windows and the hallways outside the bars were completely empty.

The room was damp and musty, nothing new to the former slave. Teito seethed with anger, shouting and pulling on the shackles digging into his flesh. He had every intention of exacting his revenge on Chief Ayanami, the man he recently learned was responsible for the death of his father.

He was alone, he knew, but he hoped somebody would hear him and deliver his message of revenge. He knew one way or another he would kill Chief Ayanami, even if it cost him his own life. He had tried to attack the man and that's how he ended up in his current predicament.

He only prayed that the Gods would look after his best and only friend, Mikage, if anything was to happen to him.

There was suddenly a loud noise, something similar to creaking hinges before an eerie light filled the hallway.

Teito tensed, waiting for his visitor to reveal himself. The tapping of metal heels on the floor only served to make the boy more nervous and he barely held his breath until the echoes stopped by the bar of his cell.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Teito knew that voice, he'll never forget it for as long as he lived since it was the same voice that commanded the end to his father's life, the same voice he'd been dreaming about for years.

"I'm going to kill you," Teito sneered and that's when he heard the rattle of keys before the bars swung open, allowing the man to walk inside. He drew himself closer to the wall.

"Why did you try to attack me?"

Teito kept silent, because he knew Chief Ayanami was only playing him. Suddenly, there was a switch being turned on before a soft light flooded the room.

Deep, angry green met amused purple eyes. Teito noticed the man hadn't changed a bit from all those years ago in his dreams. His hair was still white and cut below his ear with the same black and gold hat and uniform. It seemed so surreal, his goal was so near but still so far away. The boy struggled against his bonds, spitting and snarling but to no avail.

"Mmm, Feisty, aren't we," Chief Ayanami taunted, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm…going to kill you." Teito's voice carried all the weight of his conviction and his eyes burned with the intensity of his hatred.

Chief Ayanami smiled. "You remind me so much of him."

Teito muttered darkly under his breath.

"I had to kill him."

"What, why?" Teito didn't want to sound desperate, but all his grief carried across into his voice. Just why did his father have to die?

"I tainted a God."

Teito was taken aback by that answer, and it showed in the way his eyes widened and his breath hitched. Just what did the man mean?

"I defiled every inch of that perfect body. Bend him over the Arch Bishop's desk and fucked his brains out until he bled."

"WHAT?" The words barely registered in Teito's head because he was still in shock. What had the Chief just said? "You did what to my father!"The magic of the Zaiphon started swirling around his bound hand but Chief Ayanami soon dispelled it with a Zaiphon spell of his own.

"He tasted so good, just what I'd expect from one of the Seven Gods."

There was a madness to the way the man spoke and Teito actually wished he had never learned the extinct of the man's insanity. He raped his father before killing him! What the fuck was he on? More anger built inside him and he pulled against his bonds as hard as he could, screaming when the metal dug into his flesh. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY FATHER!"

Chief Ayanami smirked, "You scream just like he did."

Before Teito knew it the man had used his Zaiphon to free his hand and now had him pinned to a single table in a corner of the room. He thrashed, kicked and screamed but the man was pinning him down with his body weight and his hands crushing his wrists together.

"What the hell! GET OFF ME!" Teito screamed when he felt his uniform being ripped from his body. Chief Ayanami was so close he could smell his scent, a mixture of the different edible plants they often had for dinner and death. It chilled him to the core.

"Shhhh," Chief Ayanami whispered softly before licking the shell of the boy's ear. He noticed with some satisfaction that Teito shivered at his touch, much like his father did in times past. Those rebellious green eyes portrayed the hatred and loathe they held for him, but he only reveled in the darkness.

His sole mission was to corrupt for the God of death, _Verloren._

"Take your filthy hands off me!" Teito screamed when he felt Chief Ayanami's hand slip down to his crotch and begin kneading the tender flesh there. He tried to scream once again, but there was now pleasure mixing with all the different emotions and he bit his lip to hold it in.

"Scream for me Teito Klein, I love to hear the voices of Gods," Chief Ayanami sneered, pumping harder on the now fully awakened cock in his hand.

Teito tried not to scream, but it was hard with how rough Chief Ayanami was being. He tried as hard he could, fighting with all his might and still he wasn't able to break free of the man violating his body. It felt odd, like something was being ripped from inside him and he wondered if this was how is father felt. His legs were roughly pushed to the side and a finger penetrated him with no warning at all. To stop himself from screaming from the pain he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Why won't you scream?" Chief Ayanami shouted angrily, his purple eyes darkening.

Teito ignored the man, but in a split second later he felt a hard slap to his face. It hurt like hell and there was blood in his mouth. He looked at the man, the defiance clear in green gaze. His eyes spoke the words he couldn't and he knew the message got across loud and clear. He was expecting the second slap and it resounded across the room, nearly causing him to cave in.

The older man took his hat off and threw it across the room. He would make sure he got what he wanted one way or another. Teito would be screaming for him before the night was over.

Teito spat in the man's face, then watched as a white gloved hand came up and wiped it off. Chief Ayanami smiled and it chilled Teito down to his core. The hand came down to pat his hair soothingly and a small, creepy smile tugged at the corner of the man's lip. He knew something was about to happen, something bad.

Chief Ayanami grabbed the boy's hair tightly before hitting his head against the cold, metal table with a sickening crack, rendering him near unconscious.

"Look what you made me do."

Teito felt extremely weak, his vision swam and he was hurting from the hit. His eyes were dazed, distant and glossed over. He felt when his arms were released, but he was too weak to do anything effective because when he tried to roll away, the man just pinned him back down.

"I got your father to scream Teito, I'm sure the same method will work on you," the man mocked while pulling the waist of his pants and freeing his erection. He gave no warning before plunging himself to the hilt inside Teito's virgin body, leaving a bloody trail in his wake.

Teito screamed so hard his voice gave out.

Chief Ayanami smiled cruelly while brutally fucking the young body beneath him. "Corrupting Gods…." He punctuated his words with hard thrusts. "…Is the ultimate pleasure for _Verloren_."

Teito didn't know which was worse, the damage to his ass or the damage to his pride. The pain was so immense, especially from the huge cock tearing him apart he blacked out a short while later, his dreams now tainted by images of his father being raped.

The older man hitched the boy's legs over his arms and fucked his ass until he felt himself near ready to explode, making sure to go as deep and as hard as he could to elicit the screams from Teito's lips.

There was blood mixed with semen, the mixture leaving the boy's abused area in a red and white trail. Chief Ayanami smirked. "Even better than your father." He wanted the boy to wake up and feel what he was doing and scream for him, but when he gave him another hard slap across the face he remained unconscious. He then paused for a second, staring at Teito from head to stomach. He thought the boy was perfect with soft, lithe skin and a near perfect body. He noticed his nipples had a light brown color and he brought his head down and licked it into hardness, alternating between both hardened nubs while still fucking the unconscious boy.

After a few minutes there was a moan, then a small arch of the boy's back. The pleasure was awakening him and Chief Ayanami then started stroking his cock again. Teito's moans started to get higher in pitch and he figured that was much better than him being out cold and not making any sounds at all, though he preferred him screaming. Half mast green eyes stared at the ceiling the entire time before tears started trailing down the boy's cheeks because he knew he felt his body was betraying him.

"I want you to cum for me Teito," the man whispered in the boy's ear while still driving deep and hard into his body, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

Teito didn't want to feel this way, he didn't want to do this but when the man said he should cum, he did and a loud moan left his lips even though he tried to hold it back.

Feeling Teito's muscles tighten around his stiff cock, the man ejaculated deep into the boy's ass with a grunt. He pulled out and watched Teito slip into unconsciousness again. He pulled a kerchief from his back pocket and wiped himself up before tucking his cock back in and walking out the cell, smiling to himself. Like father like son.

Later that night, with the help of Mikage, Teito escaped.


End file.
